For the love of!
by Gabby the Great
Summary: Basically, a collection of drabbles of my favorite couples. YukixTohru, KyoxKagura, KurenoxArisa, HiroxKisa, ect. All hetero here people, sorry fangirls.


**Coffee**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters. Ever. Amen.

Pairing: Kureno+Arisa

Uotani Arisa hated her job at the coffee shop. The stares of all the men unnerved her, and whenever they tried to peek up her short skirt, they got coffee, on the house, or more like on their laps. The boss was too afraid to fire her though, so on Sunday; she proceeded with her day job. To her it didn't matter that it was a day off. Tohru was off with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure to a hot spring, and Hana-chan was busy with whatever psychics did in their spare time. Since it was winter, she worked inside, the muggy caffeine den rivaling the humidity of the previous summer. But she didn't mind, it reminded her when she last saw him.

He was attractive, light brown hair and intense brown eyes that mesmerized her senses, if she had any after noticing his tall physique and slender frame. He was handsome, and intriguing. An air of mystery hung around him, making her more attracted to the quiet man. She had only met him twice, but he hadn't left her mind. His smile, his warm hand grabbing for hers as he stared into her eyes. She was in love, and in denial. It was times like this when she mentally slapped herself for thinking about him, but didn't stop, too content with the memorable sound of his laugh.

The snow was falling, softly kissing the ground with wistful and wet lips. The sky was grey, and business was slow. Arisa sat at one of the window seats, tracing pictures in the foggy glass. Unpleased with her latest creation, a rooster, she wiped it away with her hand, the cold outside coming into sharper view.

And that's when she saw him.

He had a thick coat on, hiding his slender form, but she could see him a mile away. She jolted up from her chair, bruising her legs against the table bottom. She was out the door in a flash, ignoring the winds icy touch against her legs.

"Kureno!" She screamed out, running as fast as she could out the door. She made it out the gate, and all she saw was his eyes open in surprise before she fell swiftly to the side walk. But she didn't meet the icy pavement. Instead, a soft body was what she landed on. She quickly turned around, her cheeks red with embarrassment. There was Kureno, smiling happily, and lying on the snow covered ground.

"Ah, ah, I am so sorry. I must look like an idiot." She said sheepishly, trying to stand again, but falling again, this time on top of him with a loud 'OOF!'

"It's fine Arisa, I'm okay." He helped her up, his gloved hand grasping her bare one, already red with cold. "Would you like some coffee to warm you up?" He said, pointing to the café where she worked.

"Coffee sounds good. I can get you some for free, I work there." She happily led him into the store, taking off his snow covered jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. He quietly chose a seat, and the artificial blonde grabbed a pen and paper, ready to take his order. But before he could say anything, his hand was on her leg, pointing to the already forming bruise.

"What happened?" He said quietly, his fingers brushing against her sensitive skin. She shivered, even in the warm room. The heat of his fingers was causing her knees to weaken, and the soft caresses weren't helping.

"Oh, uh, I got up too quickly from one of the chairs, and I slammed my legs against the table. It's nothing, really." She was red, but she looked away, rubbing the back of her neck. Kureno just nodded, and placed his order. Arisa hurried off to get it, hoping he would still be there when she got back.

Kureno looked around the place. It was quaint, the wooden tables, well polished, were adorned with a vase of flowers and utensils. He saw the table where she must have been sitting. The chair was thrown back, and a spot of the glass wasn't fogged as much as the rest. –She saw me. - He concluded, seeing her return swiftly with the cappuccino he had ordered, with a cup of her own as she took the seat across from him. The red was still evident on her cheeks, accenting her brown eyes nicely. He never got tired of thinking about her, but seeing her before him now made him realize how pitiful his mental remembrance was compared to the live, and beautiful, Uotani Arisa that sat before him. He had missed her.

"So, how is your job?" She asked, taking a sip out of her drink. Kureno didn't know how to respond. Hell? Maybe he hadn't noticed how bad being Akito's entertainer was until he met her, but suddenly, he despised Akito. For trapping him inside and shutting him in against his will. But she couldn't know, and he wouldn't tell her.

"Fine, we have had some trouble lately, but it will be sorted out sooner or later." She noticed it immediately. It was the fake smile again. She had only met him three times, but she could read him easily, as if they had been dating for years. But she didn't want to prod. Whenever he talked about his work, he seemed to have this attitude of gratefulness, as if it could be worse, and he had seen it. She knew she wouldn't be happy if he asked about her life at home, so she let it be.

They filled the time with happy chatter, talking about school, or for him, memories of school. Before they knew it, an hour had passed, and the shop was closing for the evening. Kureno agreed to wait for Arisa while she changed into something decent, pulling on his jacket. They left the store, still chatting and enjoying the others company.

"So, where are you going now Kureno? Do you have any free time?" She asked, her brain raging war against logic. His hand was lying casually by his side, gloved now. And her gloved hand wanted to hold it. Kureno looked forwards, spying a local clock.

"I have an hour or two, depending on how lenient my boss is today." Kureno looked at Arisa, his eyes easily reading hers. Then he reached out for her hand, giving it an affirmative squeeze as their fingers laced.

"Well, why don't we see a movie or something? I have an hour and a half until work, so we could see one." Arisa was blushing vividly, as she walked closer to her… what would she cal him? Boyfriend? She shivered and pushed those thoughts away, she was getting too ahead of herself. Kureno just smiled, a genuine smile, and started to lead her to the movie theater nearby.

"My treat, you paid for coffee."

---------------

The movie had ended, but they still hadn't stopped holding hands. Of course they had to take off their gloves and buy snacks, but after they were situated again, his hand reached for hers. They were in gloves again, and Arisa was chattering about the great fight sequences as they walked down the street, Kureno agreeing with nods and a smile.

"You can talk, you know." Uotani said out of the blue, glaring up at him. It wasn't a mean glare, just an annoyed one as she looked up at his handsome face.

"Oops, sorry Arisa." She loved how informal he was with her, and he loved everything about her, it was like a fresh breeze of cool air on a summer day. And he wished more then anything that he could stay with her, and watch over her.

But Akito is waiting. –

He tried to get his mind off of it, and made conversation, and soon they were standing in front of the small grocery store, the lights shining on to the cold, snow covered street.

"Thank you, Kureno, for everything." Arisa said, turning to him so they could see each other face to face, but she still didn't let go of his hand. The night hid her blush, but not well enough. Kureno smiled every time a shade of crimson crossed her cheeks, knowing that she did not blush easily, and they were saved for him. "I'll have to stop by your work sometime; you have been the one meeting me at mine for three times now."

"No, I'm afraid not. Don't worry though; visiting you has been no problem, in fact…" His gloved hand cupped her cheek, as he leaned in closer, is hand leaving Uotani's and snaking around her, resting on the small of her back. Arisa's hands seemingly moved on their own, making their way around his neck.

"I love it. I love you." He said, his voice a hoarse whisper, his lips brushing against hers in a long, sweet, embrace. They both pulled away, panting quietly, but a wide smile was painted across each of their faces. They kissed again, but it was shorter this time. Kureno pulled away, a sorrowful smile replacing his once happy one. And with a kiss to her eyelid, he was gone. All Arisa could do was watch as the man who claimed her first kiss walked silently into the dark. Once he was out of sight, she went into the store and changed into her work uniform, noticing something peeking out of her back pocket as it lay on the locker room bench. She pulled it out, and a happy smile turned the corners of her mouth upward as she read.

Dear Arisa,

It will be a long time until I see you again, but wait for me. I will try to contact you in any way that I can.

Kureno

---------------

"I've been waiting for you, Kureno." Akito said, lying quietly on the wooden floor.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting." Kureno bowed, "Can I go to my office? I will be back soon." Akito gave a wave, and he quickly left, his hand reaching into the collar of his shirt where he had hidden it. She had thought she was being clever, but he noticed the slight raise in his collar. So he quickly took out the piece of paper, reading the scribbled note, obviously written in the movie theater.

Kureno

555-860-5162

Call

Arisa

He smiled and folded it, placing it back into his pocket. Knowing the Sohma household, he didn't need pieces of paper with Arisa's phone number on it to reach the hands of Akito.

"Hurry up, Kureno. I'm bored." Akito's monotone voice shouted, Kureno quickly answering his call. He would be free someday, and he would never look back.

Authors Note: I know diddly squat about Kureno, so I had to go off of what I was told. The little section of the manga isn't really enough to get into his character really (Vol. 9 people, haven't read further) but I loved that scene, it was so romantic –sparkly eyes- Sorry if characters are a little OOC, but Uo-chan acts differently around Kureno, so I was trying to get that. So there blah. XD Sayonara!

Gabby the Great


End file.
